


May We Meet Again

by foomatic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You taught me the courage of stars before you left.<br/>How light carries on endlessly, even after death.<br/>With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.<br/>How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.</p><p>Saturn, by Sleeping at Last</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again




End file.
